1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rear end for a motor vehicle with a compartment to position articles, such as a traction battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
US 2006/0001228 A1 discloses a motor vehicle rear end with longitudinal beams running in the direction of travel. The longitudinal beams define a load-bearing structure of the motor vehicle and are equipped with vertical slots. The slots introduce a deliberate material weakening into the respective longitudinal beam so that the longitudinal beam can collapse in a defined manner, without excessive transverse bulging in the event of a rear-end collision.
DE 10 2013 204 757 A1 discloses a motor vehicle rear end with a motor vehicle battery arranged in the rear-end region. An impact frame is provided between a bumper and the motor vehicle battery to absorb impact energy in the event of a rear-end crash and hence to protect the motor vehicle battery. A rear end of the impact frame has a rear-end arch connected via deformable longitudinal structures to a trapezoidal front arch. The front arch has a part running parallel to the motor vehicle battery in a transverse direction. This transverse part is connected to longitudinal beams of the motor vehicle via connecting pieces that run oblique to the longitudinal direction of the motor vehicle so that the front arch engages around a part of the motor vehicle battery.
There is a constant need for sensitive articles in a motor vehicle to be protected against damage with little structural outlay.
It is the object of the invention to protect sensitive articles in a motor vehicle, such as a traction battery, from damage in the event of a rear-end crash, without a large structural outlay.